Sonic x: Sonic y los viajeros del tiempo
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: sonic y sus amigos hallaran a unos niños del futuro quienes les piden ayuda contra un mal supremo y en el camino sabran cosas de ellos mismo que no concían.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega.**

**Prologo **

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad central del planeta Mobius hace un año no hubo más accidentes desde lo que había sucedido con los metarex por fin las cosas parecían equilibrarse y no era para menos ya que todas las naciones de Mobius y los planetas aliados Talbaran, Atlas, Sinfonía, Nightopia, Seedrius, Obidon y Helius. Tenían que firmado un tratado de paz que establecía que desde ese momento ya no habrían más guerras y si alguna vez uno de los planetas tuviera algún percance serían ellos quienes lo ayudaran y gracias a ello el doctor Eggman ya no atacaba la ciudad e y estos en realidad eran tiempos muy duros para Sonic ya que no se acostumbraba a la vida de civil, Knuckles exploraba recientemente el mundo tecnológico y la medicina gracias a Tails quien le enseñaba algunas cosas de tecnología juntos ya habían realizado varios experimentos. Pero eso no implicaba que no dejara de entrenar ni cuidar la Isla ángel junto con la esmeralda principal, todo parecía tan perfecto que aparentemente nunca terminaría esa quietud pero como dicen nada es perfecto.

Justamente la noche en la que todos celebrarían el aniversario de la paz en la galaxia Sonic y los demás incluyendo a Shadow estaban ahí la gente bailaba reía y cantaba mientras otros comían los bocadillos que desfilaban frente a ellos, parecía que nada iba salir mal hasta que de la nada apareció un Demonio enorme era de lo más grotesco tenía apariencia una enorme bestia entre mezclada con varios elementos era grumoso y oscuro tenía los ojos rojos y unos enormes colmillos sobresalían de su sucia boca. Toda la multitud huía asustada para Sonic y los demás habían esperado ese momento Tails ataco al demonio con un laser pero no hubo efecto alguno Knuckles intento darle unos golpes en distintos punto erógenos para verificar si tenían algún punto débil pero nada, Sonic y Shadow trataron con uno ataque combinado pero no lograron derribarlo, parecía que no tenía solución el problema hasta que inesperadamente una extraña luz brillante se hizo presente la luz de ella broto un haz de luz que atravesó al demonio haciendo que este explotara en mil pedazos frente a los incrédulos ojos de ellos el resplandor se disipo y con ello pudieron ver que en ese punto habían quince niños.

-Saludos, mi nombre es Raito el erizo.-Dijo un niño erizo morado de aproximadamente ocho años.-Nosotros tenemos algo importante que decirles pero este no es un lugar seguro.-Menciono algo preocupado mirando a todas las direcciones.

-Bien iremos a casa de Cream hay no dirán que sucede.- Contesto Sonic al pequeño erizo de púas algo lisas su rostro se le hacía familiar pero no sabía donde lo había visto.

Al llegar a la casa de Cream pudieron apreciar que varios de los niño la mayoría exceptuando a uno tenían ocho años y eran de diferentes planetas pertenecientes a las naciones aliadas, todos los niños poco a poco fueron presentándose el primero se llamaba Raito era un pequeño erizo de púas algo lisas y con una actitud un poco tímida, La siguiente era una equidna llamada Hikari tenía era muy parecida Tikal solo que vestía una blusa algo corta y una falda y su cabello lo tenía algo corto, otra era la pequeña Resha con ver los capullos en a los lados de su cabeza se notaba que era un niña seedriana, tenía el cabello corto y algo rizado de color naranja y sus ojos eran verdes, también había una niña oruga café con unas colitas llamada Bella. Su amiga era una niña pez dorada Atlasiana llamada Iris era de color blanco, también estaba la pequeña Furi una niña feniz Talbariana de color rojo de cabello corto y vestía ropa china, una niña unicornio Pegaso Sinfoniana de color Rosa llamada Laya quien era acompañada de su amigo y guardián un niño unicornio de diez años llamado Rock Black, una niña pantera de amarilla de nombre Erika, un león llamado Lex una leona Obidoniana de color rosa llamada Amatist, una niña Nightopiana Llamada Arieza Kimeria, un niño dragon llamado Draco y una niña camaleón llamada Mifune. Los niños explicaron que venían Quinientos años en el futuro les dieron a cada uno unas extrañas pastillas no preguntaron porque ellos les dijeron que eran necesarias .

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su viaje?-Pregunto Tails interesado.

-Verás abuelo.-Dijo Resha con respeto pero igual sorprendiendo Tails pero haría esa pregunta después. –Una amenaza de nuestro tiempo ha decidió eliminarlos a ustedes y a los abuelos de mis amigos de planetas vecinos, nuestra misión es evitar que este ser consiga las siete esmeralda caos, y créanme que no querrán encontrarse con ese ser.-Dijo lo ultimo con desprecio.

-¿De qué ser se trata?-Pregunto Sonic.

-De Dark Caos.-contesto con odio la pequeña Seedriana.

-¿Dark Caos?-Preguntaron los presentes al unisonó.

-Es una creatura similar al Caos que conocen pero la diferencia es que este ser fue creado por todo el mal que se disperso por el universo conocido nuestros padres la encerraron en la Esmeralda principal y ocultaron en este tiempo espacio para que no pudiera encontrarlas en nuestro presente lamentablemente.-Hizo una pausa aguantando su llanto.- Cuando todos nosotros cumplimos un años de edad ella mato a nuestros padres no sabes con exactitud por que sobrevivimos pero gracias a ustedes pudimos seguirla a este tiempo para evitar que logre su cometido espero que puedan ayudarnos.-Dijo Resha comenzando a llorar mientras Hikari trataba de aliviar su dolor. Sonic y los demás miraron conmovidos los escena no podían negarse a la petición de esos niños.

-Lo haremos mañana ¡buscaremos las esmeraldas Caos y derrocaremos a Dark Caos!-Dijo eufórico Sonic los niños sonreían felices. Les esperaba una gran aventura.

Continuara.


	2. La alianza de Dark Caos y Eggman

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. Perdonen es que olvide mencionar a un personaje que Drake la pantera de las nieves de Helius**

**La alianza de Dark Caos y Eggman**

Los niños se acomodaron en una habitación no muy grande pero acogedor todos se acomodaron como pudieron esperando al día siguiente donde tendrían mucho que explicarles a sus abuelos como que las pastillas que les dieron eran para que solo envejecieran hasta los veinte años, o que algunos de ellos no eran huérfanos, pero lo mejor sería esperar mañana cualquier clase de dudas se resolverían al día siguiente. En esos momentos una oscura presencia se asomaba por las oscuras catacumbas del cuartel de Eggman quien empacaba todos sus inventos junto con sus robots, hasta que un cegador resplandor negro se hizo presente frente a él. Eggman quedo anonadado con lo que veía era una especie de energía que se concentraba en un mismo punto poco a poco obtuvo la forma de un Caos hecho principalmente de fuego negro con forma femenina sus ojos eran rojos a pesar de no tener boca pudo ver por sus ojos que ese ser estaba muy feliz de velo

-Eggman Robotnik permíteme presentarme Soy Dark Caos, futura reina del cosmos, vine aquí porque sé que tu odias a Sonic y a todos sus malditos amigos.-Dijo la extraña creatura.

-Yo, no puedo volver a atacar a nadie las leyes…-No lo dejo terminar.

-Al demonio las leyes de esa asquerosa alianza, cuando yo gobierne el universo no habrá ninguna ley, la única regla será el caos y la anarquía pero solo sería con tu ayuda y la de tu radar del caos, podrá hacerse realidad mi sueño… Perdón nuestro sueño.-Dijo Dark Coas causando que Eggman recuperara algo de confianza.

-Tienes razón he dejado que ese estúpido tratado me hiciera perder de vista mi sueño original y ¡es gobernar Mobius!-Dijo ya animado Robotnik.

-Si exactamente una vez que gobierne el Universo tu quedaras a cargo de este planeta a mi me da igual lo único que me interesa es exterminar a Sonic, sus amigos y a otros seres que aborrezco cuyos hogares son las naciones aliadas, no permitiré que esos malditos sigan vivos, gracias a ellos su descendencia me ha seguido a este tiempo aunque dudo mucho que esos mocosos puedan detenerme y menos con esa clase de ayuda.-contesto algo confiada Dark.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-Pregunto Eggman algo dudoso por la intriga.

-Veras bola de grasa, esos mocosos son los guardianes de las quince piedras mágicas que son de mayor poder que las esmeraldas caos son los únicas capaces de desvanecer mi poder, tan solo una de ellas, puede hacer que me debilite por eso necesito tu ayuda Robotnik todo ser no oscuro, es inmune a los efectos de esas piedras.-Explico Dark.

-¿Y cómo se crearon?-Pregunto Eggman más interesado en el tema.

-Esas malditas piedras fueron creadas por Sonic y otros malditos puritanos, esas infernales piedras las crearon con su sentimiento más fuerte nacieron de sus malditos corazones, por sus hijos me encerraron a una dimensión alterna llamada el mundo del mal, aunque ese lugar fue creado de la misma forma que yo, no lo soporto gracias a un gran conjuro poderoso que me tomo cuatrocientos cincuenta años realizar, pero ahora que he regresado al mundo no permitiré que estos vivan lo suficiente para que esas piedras sean creadas para ello, necesitamos encontrar las esmeraldas Caos antes que ellos Robotnik.- Insistió Dark.

-Pero ¿Cómo quieres que busquemos las esmeraldas Caos sin nave ni radar? Sonic a destruido la mayoría de mis inventos.-Explico el hombre.

-¡No me importa como lo harás lo único que me interesa es que hagas la nave grandísimo idiota ya que por tu bien espero que la nave y el Radar estén terminados para mañana! ¿Entendiste?-Insinuó sarcástica.

-¡Si señora!-Respondió asustado Eggman.

Toda la noche Eggman trabajo arduamente para crear una nueva nave y radar Caos. En esos momentos la pequeña Hikari se levanto para ir al baño y pudo ver con sorpresa e incredulidad como sus amigas Arieza y Resha se encontraban afuera haciendo una extraña formación alrededor de la casa de Cream, Hikari salió volando por la ventana y aterrizo en el patio donde sus amigas elaboraban el extraño ritual.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Hikari al ver la formación que rodeaba la casa.

-Arieza y yo sentimos que la presencia de Dark Caos está demasiado cerca de nosotros y por eso estamos elaborando este conjuro, de protección a la casa con ello esa malvada bruja no podrá posar sus asquerosas garras en mi abuelo.-Respondió Resha.

-¿Y cómo están seguras que este conjuro funcionara?-Pregunto Hikari.

-Hikari, amiga.-Decía arrogante Arieza.-Este es un conjuro Nightopiano muy poderoso mi planeta tiene los mejores estándares cuando se trata de magia y yo siendo una hada sé que esto será más que suficiente para mantener alejada a esa anciana.-Decía con la niña hada confiada de su propio conjuro. –Solo ten fe amiga.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo tu piedra representa a la fe, la mía representa un sentimiento que no creo que mi abuelo tenga.-Dijo mirando una pequeña piedra roja en forma de corazón con alas.-El amor es un sentimiento que debe ser compartido pero al ver que el casi nunca lo comparte conmigo no me hace sentir segura que eso es lo que de verdad siente por mi, tu siquiera tienes suerte tus padre siempre están en casa aunque sean los reyes de Nightopia.-Dijo algo rencorosa recordando a su abuela rouge y su abuelo dejándola sola en casa, pero al ver la cara de triste en el rostro de Arieza tuvo que reparar su triste respuesta.-Perdona no es tu culpa ¿puedo ayudarlas si somos tres acabaremos más rápido.-Dijo animada la pequeña equidna.

-Ese es el espíritu de la alianza amiga además Resha es muy lenta.-Confeso divertida Arieza.

-¡Oye!-Respondió molesta la niña seedriana.

Las tres niñas se rieron por lo que acaban de hacer y entre las tres terminaron la formación Arieza activo el conjuro dejando que una luz rosa fuerte invadiera la casa.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Niki Hyuga**** Y A LOS DEMÁS QUE LEAN EL FIC POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**


	3. Los grandes nietos

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. La primera pelea el potencial de **

**los grandes nietos**

Las tres niñas había terminado de montar la barrera se acomodaron para dormir mañana les esperaba un gran día. A la mañana siguiente Tail y Knuckles preparaban la nave para un posible viaje espacial, mientras los pequeños se acostumbraban a un entorno más simple del que provenían Hikari se encontraba aislada en un rincón lo más lejos posible de su abuelo, Raito lo noto no le gustaba verla sufrir, desde que la conoció no pudo evitar sentir algo mas que amistad por la pequeña equidna, recordó con alegría ese día en que sus abuelos los presentaron.

_Raito recién cumplía los seis años de edad y su abuelo Sonic lo llevo a visitar el reino de Isla ángel, Isla ángel volvió a ser habitada por equidnas Knuckles se volvió el rey indiscutible por ser el único guardián viviente de la esmeralda maestra, y por ser el poseedor y creador de la piedra mágica del amor emblema de Isla ángel, Hikari en esos momentos entrenaba el control sobre la tierra con su abuelo, él pequeño erizo miraba encantado a Hikari era sin duda la niña más linda que había visto en su vida. Miro con recelo al abuelo de esta un equidna que al igual que su abuelo aparentaba tener veinte años, vestía un traje formal y su cabello era recogido por una coleta._

_-Hola Knuckles o mejor dicho su majestad.-Corrigió burlón el erizo azul ancándose frente a este._

_-Sonic sabes que no debes llamarme así amigo.-Dijo amistoso el equidna luego vio al niño que estaba junto a él.-¿este es tu nieto?- Pregunto con amabilidad, Sonic asintió.-Hola pequeño mi nombre es Knuckles y ella es mi nieta Hikari, Saluda a las visitas Hikari.-Dijo este dirigiéndose a la niña._

_-Hola me llamo Hikari, ¿y tú?-pregunto con una cándida sonrisa que hizo enrojecer al pequeño._

_-Ra…Raito.-Dijo timido el pequeño._

_-Bien juguemos Raito, aprovecha ahora que es mi descanso.-Dijo contenta la pequeña mientras alaba de su brazo y lo llevaba con ella a jugar._

Desde ese día él y Hikari si hicieron los mejores amigos, pero ahora no entendía por que ella se distanciaba de su abuelo si siempre le comentaba que anhelaba pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Qué ocurre Hikari?-Pregunto Raito.

-No sé como acercarme a mi abuelo se que deseo tenerlo cerca pero no sé cómo dirigirme a él en un tiempo donde no me conoce, igual se que el no me quiere si me quisiera hubiera viajado el y no yo.-Comento molesta.

-No digas eso nuestros abuelos nos aman Hikari ellos confían en nosotros, por ello nos enviaron aquí ellos creen que podemos con esto si no tienes fe en ellos, no tendrás la fuerza ni el valor para enfrentarte a esa bruja, pronto volveremos a casa confía en mi.-Dijo amoroso Raito tocando el hombro de la niña, Hikari sonrió su tierno Raito el siempre la apoyaba cuando lloraba la ausencia de sus abuelos en casa, nunca la abandonaría, repentinamente se oyó un estruendo de la nada un robot gigante se acercaba a la casa era Eggman, todos salieron y se pusieron en posición de pelea pero una barrera psíquica los detuvo.

-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunto Sonic ante esto.

-No podemos dejar que arriesguen sus vidas abuelos, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta escoria.-Decía Resha mientras mantenía la barrera Psíquica para que ellos no la cruzaran.

-¡Vamos chicos tenemos que abrir ese pedazo de lata!-Decía animada Furi.

Los niños comenzaron una formación, en una ángulo de diez metros, Eggman los ataco con misiles pero los rayos de luz que lanzaba Amatist los destruía al instante, todos los abuelos incluso Sonic quedaron impactados con el poder de los pequeños, Furi lanzaba varias llamas mientras volaba en varías direcciones para despistarlo, en eso Hikari hace uso de su control de la tierra y hace una gran temblor que abre una fisura y atrapa al robot en eso, Rock hace una espada oscura y rebana al robot en pedacitos, frente a los incrédulos ojos de Eggman y los demás testigos.

-Bien señor ¿tiene más juguetes que quiere que rompamos?-Pregunto Rock con arrugancia.

Eggman no hizo más que huir, era increíble que solo cuatro de esos quince niños acabaran con su robot casi sin sudar, Todos los presentes felicitaron a los niños menos Sonic que miraba con algo de reproche a Raito que no participo.

-Disculpa Raito, siendo tu mi nieto ¿Por qué no te uniste a la pelea?-Pregunto Sonic algo confundido.

-No lo creí necesario abuelo lo peleo con enemigos mas poderosos.-Mintió, casi nunca peleaba es mas no creía que podía acabar con alguno él solo.

-Si por poco creí que no lo hacías por que tenías miedo pero que mas, tú eres mi nieto, valiente y orgulloso acuérdate que llevas mi sangre.-Dijo feliz Sonic mientras se única a la celebración.

Raito bajo la cabeza con tristeza, el no tenía ni el valor necesario para decirle a su abuelo que era un cobarde.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Niki Hyuga** ** Y a Raquel A LOS DEMÁS QUE LEAN EL FIC POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**


	4. amor fraternal

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**El amor fraternal**

Hikari sabía que su abuelo no daría el primer paso para acercase más a ella como familia ella tendría que hacerlo primero, comenzó con acompañarlo a vivir donde él vivía en unas ruinas cercanas a Isla ángel, ella pudo sentir que una de las esmeraldas estaba cerca por que su piedra sagrada se lo decía hay debía estar la esmeralda Caos. Pero lo mejor en esos momentos era mejor guardar el silencio. Al día siguiente pudo ver que su abuelo entrenaba temprano tal como recordaba ella decidió que la mejor forma de reforzar la relación nieta abuelo era iniciando con lo que más le gustaba a su abuelo entrenar. Se acerco al equidna que practicaba algunos golpes, con los puños ella comenzó a practicar al lado de Knuckles que golpeaba un palo y ella le siguió al joven equidna le pareció interesante la técnica en la que golpeaba el palo casi con la misma fuerza que él, no sé cómo ni donde se le ocurrió la idea pero quiso ponerla en práctica.

-¿Quieres practicar un combate Hikari?-Pregunto Knuckles.

-Si abuelo.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la pequeña equidna.

-Bien comencemos.-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Hikari asumió la misma posición, y así con eso inicio la pelea, Knuckles intentaba golpearla con varios movimientos de puñetazos, pero Hikari era demasiado veloz como para esquivar cada ataque de su abuelo, hay comenzó el contra ataque cuando Hikari comenzó también con los puñetazos pero sin éxito, hasta que inicio los ataques con varios tipos de patadas que al parecer le parecían muy familiares ¿Quién aparte de mi la entreno? Se pregunto cuando la niñas siguió atacando con las patadas hasta que el respondió con otros movimientos, luego de eso Hikari levanto varias piedras de diferentes tamaños y las lanzo Knuckles no supo cómo pero sin que él supiera las rocas no lo golpearon pudo ver que sus puños tenían un brillo rojo y las piedras igual, el mismo brillo que tenía Hikari al manejarlas, Hikari supo que tendría que usar su último recurso. Y comenzó a volar la pequeña equidna se elevo por los aires ya haciendo imposible al mayor poder atacarla. Knuckles pudo estudiar un poco la situación pudo ver que el también podía controlar la tierra como su nieta pero tenía que ver como atacarla, para ello necesitaría una piedra enorme y poder elevarla a la altura en la que se encontraba su pequeña para ver si de verdad era tan fuerte como él.

Encontró una piedra lo suficientemente grande y con ella concentro toda su atención en ella y sus manos adquirieron el resplandor carmesí con ello, supo algo de ese nuevo poder que había descubierto. Pero pronto seguiría averiguando hizo que la piedra se elevara en dirección a Hikari, ella se percato de la enorme roca y le dio un golpe certero que la partió a la mitad, y la termino de destrozar con una patada giratoria que la hizo añicos. Al finalizar su tarea decidieron dejarlo todo en un empate. Pero Knuckles quería sacar algo más de ese enfrentamiento.

-Hikari, quisiera que me enseñaras algo más del control de la tierra y eso de que puedes volar.-Comento algo asombrado por las habilidades de su pequeña nieta.-Pero, esa técnica de patadas ¿Quién te las enseño?-Pregunto algo intrigado.

-Bien esas técnicas, me las enseño mi abuela, no solo tú me enseñaste cosas, pero igual será un placer enseñarte a controlar la tierra y a volar será como tú enseñándome a mi solo que al revés será genial iniciemos ahora ¿sí?-Pregunto entusiasmada.

La primera lección fue la del control de la tierra que al parecer su abuelo era muy hábil que no necesito mucho esfuerzo para poder controlar las rocas, hacer temblores, y hacer toda clase de cosas con la tierra. Pero fue al momento de aprender a volar fue un gran problema para comenzar la practica fueron a un gran acantilado para iniciar.

-Bien abuelo aquí comenzaremos nuestra practica abuelo para poder volar la única opción es tener confianza en uno mismo abuelo, como tú me enseñaste pero para ello tienes que saltar de este acantilado no te preocupes si tiene problemas yo puedo ayudarte a evitar que caigas.-Explico contenta.

Knuckles lo intento varias veces pero no mantenía estabilidad o a veces caía del acantilado luego de tres horas de intentos decidieron dejar la práctica de vuelo para mañana. Ella en su cama solo soñaba con el hermoso día que su abuelo le enseño a volar.

_Ella tenía seis años antes del accidente que le corto su cabello, ella tenía una gran sonrisa y sus largos cabellos eran sujetos por una coleta, y solo sobresalían dos mechones en su rostro. Tenía su traje de entrenamiento lo traía puesto con alegría esperando la lección._

_-Hikari, tienes que aprender a volar, para ello debes tener confianza en ti mismo y los demás, salta del acantilado si no puedes al primer intento yo te ayudare.-Explico feliz Knuckles dándole confianza a la pequeña._

_Hikari salto al acantilado y pudo volar al primer intento, nunca cayo, eso la hacía feliz porque confiaba en el._

Eso la hizo reflexionar al día siguiente ya que su abuelo no confiaba en ella ya que no voló ni siquiera en tres horas de intentos y ella lo había logrado primero cosa que le hizo pensar que quizás ella nunca sería feliz con su abuelo. Sonic y Tail llegaron pronto con ellos para poder llevarlos a la punta de Isla ángel donde se encontraba la esmeralda Caos Hikari voló hasta donde estaba la gema pero repentinamente salió un demonio que la ataco ella esquivo el ataque, el demonio la sostuvo con una mano intentando apresarla ella le rompió la mano con su fuerza descomunal, pero el contraataque del demonio fue feroz quedo inconsciente sin poder despertar, y Knuckles desde un ala del tornado X se había preocupado por el bienestar de su nieta, se lanzó del ala ante las miradas de horror de Sonic y Tails, quienes miraron asombrados el resplandor rojo que lo rodeo el equidna se elevo por los aires y pudo salvar a Hikari, la puso a salvo mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes del demonio. Ya con Hikari a salvo decidió hacer una estrategia para acabar con ese desgraciado lo llevo a la zona cerro de la montaña de Isla ángel y con sus nuevos poderes hizo una gran avalancha que lo enterro vivo con ello pudo alegrarse de tener a una nieta como Hikari.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Niki Hyuga, pitukel y Dany-chan.**


	5. Lo que hace un caballero

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**Lo que hace un caballero**

Laya se encontraba jugando en los verdes prados de Mobius, en verdad ese planeta y Sinfonía no eran tan diferentes entre sí, la única variante era que habían mas especies que solo cabras, unicornios y pegasos y que todos tenían distintos poderes en Sinfonía casi todo el mundo posee poderes sónicos a excepción de Rock que posee, no solo esos poderes sino también el poder de crear y controlar oscuridad, ella quería mucho a Rock siempre cuidando de ella para que nada malo le pasará él era como un hermano o incluso algo más, Rock jamás la dejaba sola y esa una de las razones por la cual ella le pediría a su padre que la piedra Sagrada del Honor fuera tan importante como la de la Armonía.

Por su parte Rock no perdía de vista a la pequeña, pegaso el era el mayor de todos ellos, y eso le daba algo de vergüenza aunque solo fuesen dos años de ventaja agradecía ser mayor que ella por que solo con esa ventaja pudo protegerla aquel día en que perdió a su madre y encontró el amor tantos sentimientos que no pudo explicar en ese fatídico día en el que ella cumplió un año.

_Hace siete años en la capital del planeta Sinfonía Rock Black de tres años observaba con cierta indiferencia, la celebración del primer cumpleaños de la princesa Laya, siendo parte de la guardia real juvenil e Hijo del Duque, era un honor siquiera estar sentado cerca de el rey la reina y la pequeña princesa, Todo ese barullo le parecía una reverenda estupidez celebrar el cumpleaños de una bebe era una completa pérdida de tiempo, chasqueo la lengua del coraje al ver cómo le colocaban la piedra sagrada de la Armonía era un clave de sol multicolor, el no entendía por que la piedra del honor no era también reconocida como la de la Armonía siendo ambas del mismo planeta, aunque los soldados de sinfonía portaran el emblema del honor que era en forma de espada de color plateado, la piedra principal siempre sería la piedra de la Armonía por ser la más poderosa de todas, igual no le parecía bien la idea de tener que cuidar de una bebe, era ridículo al terminar la ceremonia todo quedo aparentemente tranquilo pero pasadas unas horas la alarma de ataque se oyó a lo alto._

_Era Dark Caos que se había posesionado del cuerpo de la reina, y todo el mundo estaba asustado ya que la reina era muy poderosa nadie podía con ella, La madre de Rock había logrado salvar a Laya y a su pequeño había huido al bosque, tenían que escapar Dark Caos haría cualquier cosa para acabar con los pequeños, y ella no se lo permitiría se interno aun más en al bosque encontró una cueva donde dejo a la bebe pegaso en las manos de su pequeño que a pesar de su corta edad tenía fuerzas para cargarla._

_-Mami ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto asustado el pequeño Unicornio._

_-Hijo pase lo que pase protege a Laya-Hime, por lo que más quieras prométeme que mientras tu vivas nada le pasara a la princesa.-Le dijo su madre mientras salía de la cueva._

_Rock estaba asustado y los llantos de Laya no lo tranquilizaban del todo era preocupante la situación, pero la cosa empeoro cuando escucho como atravesaban algo salió a ver qué paso y vio como Dark Caos atravesaba el cuerpo de su madre, Rock asustado retrocedió asustado levanto a Laya e intento huir pero no pudo ya que Dark Caos los había arrinconado y no había escapatoria parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero repentinamente un brillo plateado y uno Arcoíris ilumino a los niños eran las piedras que ellos llevaban puestas, Dark Caos no pudo ni tocarlos, se fue y Rock no comenzó a llorar su madre había sacrificado su vida para salvarlo a él y a la princesa quien ahora le sonreía eso lo alivio mucho, ella lo consolaba con su hermosa sonrisa. Pronto vinieron a salvarlos luego del funeral de su madre él Juro que protegería a la princesa aunque su vida dependiera de ello._

_Pasados ya cinco años Laya ya era una niña pequeña y muy hermosa, ella jugaba en el parque tranquilamente corría por todos lados y por error choco con un niño cordero que estaba frente a ella. _

_-¡Oye mocosa!-Se quejo mientras la empujaba._

_-¡Si dale una lección jefe!-Dijo admirado un potro que estaba al lado._

_-Te hare pagar por esto.-Dijo el Cordero a punto de golpearla._

_Hasta que de la nada un látigo oscuro los detuvo._

_-¿Qué rayos?-Se quejo al cordero volteo a ver quien era y pudo ver que se trataba de Rock que ya era mas grande y su Crin era sujeta por una coleta._

_-¿Qué creen que hacen cabos?-Pregunto molesto mientras ayudaba a Laya a levantarse._

_-Señor Rock, lo sentimos esta mocosa se metió en nuestro territorio, solo quería hacer que nos respetara.-Contesto el cordero._

_-¡Idiotas ella es la princesa, y si los veo haciéndole daño los mato!-Amenazo el unicornio haciendo que los brabucones se fueran, laya lo abrazo como agradecimiento y este se sonrojo, fue la primera vez que sintió algo por ella._

_Unos meses después las chicas hicieron el pacto de cortarse el cabello por el accidente de Hikari, Laya lloraba ya que a ella quería tener su cabello largo ya que su padre le decía que su madre desaparecida lo tenía así y ella quería recordarla atrás vez de su cabello, se sentía muy mal Rock lo noto por eso tuvo que cortarse la crin se acerco a ella y le regalo la coleta._

_-Rock, tu crin.-No la dejo terminar._

_-Es solo cabello y al igual que el tuyo crecerá no te preocupes Laya-Hime ese problema tiene solución ya lo vera._

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirarla la amaba y daría su vida para salvarla.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Niki Hyuga, pitukel y Dany-chan**


	6. El poder de dos

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**El poder de dos**

El equipo de se había dividido para buscar otra esmeralda Caos que estaba en algún lugar de Mobius, y uno de los grupos era de Shadow, Espio, Erika y Mifune, ellos fueron hacia una mina abandonada que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era enorme y llevaba años inexplorada, por eso era que nadie pudiera encontrar algo así y menos en una oscuridad absoluta los cuatro entraron a la cueva y Erika no hacia mas que hacer que ver a su abuelo expectante, era muy feliz de al fin ver a su abuelo en acción en una misión, ella para su mala suerte no era una erizo gracias a su elección de esposa ella se hizo pantera, ya que su abuela es pantera, su madre y padre también por esa razón Shadow no la reconoció como nieta hasta que ella le explico todo, la ventaja de la situación era que aparte de los poderes de su abuelo ella poseía poderes magnéticos, en el caso de mifune sus poderes extra era atravesar las paredes, volar y lanzar rayos de plasma.

-Bien tenemos que inspeccionar el terreno.-Dijo Shadow a Espio quien asintió.

-Y ¿Cómo nos separaremos?-Pregunto Mifune.

-Tú y Erika iran a la izquierda, y nosotros a la derecha.-Dijo Espio señalando uno de los caminos.

Los cuatro se separaron y fueron en los caminos diferentes a ver en donde estaría la esmeralda Caos, las niñas estaban asegurándose de que sus abuelos no estuvieran cerca para poder liberar a las pequeñas huéspedes de sus piedras. La piedra de Erika era de color morado con forma de de un circulo dentro de otro de color morado. Y la de Mifune era dos espirales entrazados de color magenta de ahí salieron dos pequeñas creaturas de las joyas, una de las criaturitas era de color rosa con ojos grandes y lindos adorable, la otra tenía forma de estrella con una carita adorable.

-Lua necesito que tu y star nos ayuden a buscar la esmeralda.-Dijo Erika a su creatura.

-Escucha, sabemos que como sus hadas tenemos que obedecerlas, pero no entiendo ¿por que no pueden vernos nuestros creadores?- Pregunto Lua.

-Ya lo sabes si mi abuelo te ve se alterara el tiempo espacio, recuerda que aun no te ha creado.-Dijo Erika a Lua.

-Mifune, siento la presencia de la esmeralda esta cerca de aquí.-Dijo Star apuntando hacia adelante.

-¡Bien hecho, vamos!-Dijo animada Mifune.

Las dos chicas y sus hadas caminaron hacia la dirección señalada.

.

.

.

.

En el caso de Shadow y Espio las cosas no iban tan bien, es más no habían encontrado nada y solo miraban una cueva vacia y muchas rocas, derrepente un horrible sacudimiento y de las profundidades de la tierra salió un enorme robot, taladro en forma de topo.

-Hola disque ninja y traidor, no conseguiran la esmeralda caos antes que yo e Ira, esto se los dejo más que claro.-Dijo Eggman haciendo que su robot los ataque.

Espio ataco con papel bomba y kunais haciendo que la armadura del robot mientras shadow lanzaba unos rayos de sombras haciendo que el robot se desmoronaba, Eggman huyo en su transbordador dejandolos con la única respuesta consiente que les quedaba, que el camino correcto era el de las niñas, con ello regresaron con la esperanza de ellas estuvieran asalvo y no se hallan encontrado con ese tal Ira.

.

.

.

.

Nada más lejos de la realidad ya que la joya de Erika era la que más brillaba cerca de la esmeralda Caos, era la esmeralda caos morada, era genial lo había conseguido encontraron la esmeralda caos y podría volver a casa a tiempo pero cuando tan solo habían tocado la esmerlada un temblor, estridente se hizo presente y vieron que se trataba de Dark Caos y de un enorme demonio de color negro musculo de rostro abominable, era en verdad grotesco.

-Hola mocosas y cosas raras, serían tan amables de entregarme la esmeralda ahora mismo, o si no mi amigo Ira las destruira.-Dijo esta señalando al demonio.

-¡Vete al diablo anciana¡-Dijo molesta Erika.

-¡Maldita pagaras por esto, Ira ataca!-Ordeno Dark, haciendo que el monstruo atacara a las niñas.

Erika atacaba con giros, rapidos al pecho del monstruo mientras Mifune usaba su invisibilidad apara atacarlo con rayos plasma. Las dos hadas decidieron que debían ayudarlas regresando a su forma normal, Lua se convirtio en una chica de cabello largo, lacio y negro con unas hermosas alas, de color morado su vestido era negro y el simbolo de la piedra de la piedad estaba al centro de su vestido, mientras que Star en una mujer de cabello blanco y rizado de bestido blanco con alas magenta y el simbolo de la piedra de vida, las dos hadas hicieron un portal hacia el mundo del mal, Dark Caos ya habia desaparecido para cuando se dieron cuenta y Lua y Star habían vuelto a su forma chibi.

Pronto vinieron Shadow y Espio y los cuatro regresaron a casa, las dos se felicitaron por su hazaña lo habían logrado.

-¡Ese es el poder de Dos!-Dijeron Star y Lua haciendo que las dos niñas se rieran de felicidad.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Niki Hyuga, pitukel y Dany-chan**


	7. la princesa humilde y el principe bobo

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**La princesa humilde y el príncipe egocéntrico**

Furi estaba jugando contenta con su hada que era una pequeña flama con rostro tierno, llamada flame ella habita en la piedra de Furi que es una piedra corintia en forma de llama, ella y estaba muy feliz ya que por fin podría estar lejos de su molesto prometido aunque extrañaba Talbaran no extrañaba para nada a Yuri, por ella que Yuri jamás la volviera a ver en su vida, que se perdiera en un hoyo negro, y demás cosas que mientras más lejos lo llevaran de ella mejor era insoportable, egoísta y estúpido si hubiera alguien mejor para ser su pretendiente lo aceptaría pero para su desgracias solo estaba él, ese tarado superficial recordó con asco el día en que ella lo conoció.

_Furi tenía seis años, ella aun tenía el cabello largo y apenas había heredado su piedra sagrada de su abuelo Jet, quien la veía jugar feliz con su hada pero recordó con tristeza que ese sería el día en que ella conocería a su prometido, el odiaba hacer eso, pero era mejor hacer ya que era la única forma en que ambas mitades de Talbaran se juntaran, ya que el planeta se dividió en dos partes Talbaran del norte y del sur, ahora era la oportunidad de unirlas de nuevo._

_-Furi.-Llamo él halcón verde a la pequeña fénix._

_-¿Si? Abuelo.-Pregunto con inocencia la pequeña._

_-Quiero presentarte a alguien espero que tu y él se lo pasen de maravilla.-Dijo este en tono feliz esperando suavizar el golpe que seguro sufriría la pequeña si se enterara de que iba a ser parte de un compromiso obligado.-Te presento a tu futuro esposo el príncipe Yuri.-Dijo Jet mostrándole la entrada entro un niño fénix de cabello corto en punta (n/a: estilo akaba hayato) detrás de este había un ejército de chicas que lo miraban con admiración y afecto, en verdad era un chico muy guapo, no le hacía ningún caso a las niñas, que lo alababan y mimaban, se quedo de piedra al ver a la linda princesa, Furi era la niña más linda que había visto y no se comparaba con sus otras novias, si siendo un niño había tenido novias, _

_-Hola, Furi es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Yuri, espero que nuestra convivencia juntos sea placentera.-Dijo este de forma educada._

_Las otras chicas miraban furiosas la escena y se largaron Furi se sentía mal no quería hacerlas sentir mal, pero Yuri seguía como si nada no le importo en lo más mínimo era como si ellas no fueran mas que basura para él._

_-Yuri-san ¿no vas disculparte con las demás chicas?-Pregunto Furi algo molesta._

_-No para que son plebeyas, nosotros realiza eso es lo que nos diferencia de las clases bajas, tu belleza y la mía hacen una gran combinación y juntos haremos que el planeta este único de nuevo demostrando nuestra superioridad ¿Qué te parece si me das ya un besito linda?-Dijo este arrogante poniéndose en posición para que la pequeña le diera un beso, pero lo único que consiguió una bofetada departe de ella._

_-¡ERES UN IDIOTA PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES DE BESARTE INFELIZ CRETINO!-grito molesta Furi volando lejos de él._

_Yuri la siguió siguió en verdad Furi era la primera chica que lo rechazaba eso la hacía aun más atractiva para él, ninguna chica había sido un reto para él, eso era lo que hacía especial a Furi desde ese día Yuri no dejaba de acosarla intentando ganarse su amor en vano, aunque no le gustaba recibir golpes e insultos no se rendía no la dejaba sola ni un minuto, Furi al fin había encontrado paz al enterarse de la misión de viajar al pasado, se fue con la condición de que su abuelo no le avisaba a Yuri, de su partida, cuando viajo al pasado fue lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida._

¿Verdad que es hermoso estar al fin solas sin ese estúpido?-Dijo contenta Furi mientras practicaba su vuelo.

-Furi-sama no cree que es un poco cruel con Yuri-sama el no tiene la culpa de ser un bobo.-Dijo Flame con algo de tristeza.

-No le digas Sama a ese inútil seguro, está ahora con su mar de chicas eso de que me ama es solo porque no lo acepto.-Dijo está molesta al oírlo mencionar.

-Igual, es muy cruel rebajarse a su nivel Furi-sama recuerde que nuestra virtud es la humildad y hay que procurar ser así.-Dijo Flame con seriedad, Flame sintió una presencia y se puso enguardía.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Furi.

-Un demonio.-Contesto Flame.

De la nada llego un monstruo del suelo, Furi comenzó a atarcalo con flamas ardientes pero nada funcionaba, el monstruo parecía ser resistente a pequeñas cantidades de fuego, eso requería de una transformación, Flame tuvo que cambiar a su forma real una mujer con alas flameadas, cabello flameado hasta los hombros en punta y de proporciones normales todo el cuerpo del hada parecía estar en llamas.

-Bien Flame tenemos que hacerlo entre las dos.

-Si Furi-Sama.-dijo esta en complicidad.

-FLAME BLUR.-Dijeron las dos al unisonó, lanzando unas enormes llamaradas que casi hacen papilla la demonio, luego Flame abrió un portal para el mundo del mal y regreso a su forma chibi, las dos regresaron a casa, Furi reflexiono lo que le había dicho Flame tenía razón ella no debía ser como Yuri si lo volviera a ver lo trataría mejor con la condición de que cambiara su forma de ser.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Niki Hyuga, pitukel y Dany-chan**


	8. La princesa con un ego hasta el cielo

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**La princesa con un ego que llega al cielo**

Arieza estaba tomando el té con Cream y Vainilla, ella estaba muy feliz de compartir uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, en su planeta estaba acostumbrada a tantas cosas que no podía soportar la ausencia de aquello, recordó con placer los días de felicidad que pasaba en su reino rodeada de lujos, y gente que cumplía sus caprichos.

.

.

.

.

_Arieza siempre era el centro de atención en su natal Nightopia, todos la veneraban y respetaban aunque ella fuera la típica princesita mimada, ella nunca tuvo que esforzarse para hacer nada, ya que con el avanzado conocimiento en hechizos que tenían ella no tenía por que moverse ya que con unas cuantas palabras tenía lo que deseaba, pronto se hizo tan caprichosa que en ya no tenía ánimos de realizar hechizos para sus caprichos hacía que los sirvientes hicieran las cosas por ella, ya sea, hacer su cama peinarla etc. _

_Nigth su padre un nigthtopiano morado bastante apuesto, su corta cabellera morada era cubierta por un enorme gorro. No soportaba mucho esos abusos por parte de su pequeña a la población aunque en parte era su culpa ya que el la había motivado para que pensara que era perfecta y superior a los demás en todos los aspectos conocidos, y haberle enseñado a ella hechizos muy avanzados para su edad, aunque también le había enseñado a su prometido Eliot los mismo hechizos, no entendía por que ellos dos eran tan diferentes, su hija era una presumida, engreída y demás. Mientras que Eliot era un joven humilde y de corazón sencillo. Lo único que le permitía dormir tranquilo era que a pesar de esas diferencias ambos se llevaban muy bien, aunque fuese la relación doncella y lacayo pero al menos era eso o nada, el agradecía que su especie pudiera elegir cuanto tiempo vivir y cuantos años envejecer, además de elegir como serán sus hijos y al parecer con Arieza se le paso la mano._

_-Hija.-llamo Night a su pequeña._

_-¿Si padre?-Dijo esta con fineza exacta._

_-Hija, no me gusta la forma en que tratas a los sirvientes, ya conoces hechizos para limpiar, arreglar tu cama, vestirte, peinarte etc. No necesitas que los sirvientes lo hagan por ti además hija si continuas con esa actitud nunca llegaras a ser una gobernante digna de este planeta tan prospero y hermoso como lo es este.-Dijo Night con decepción._

_-Padre, no me enseñaste que la clase baja, es baja por su propia imperfección e ineptitud que solo un ser perfecto puede controlarlos, y quien más perfecto que yo para poder controlar a las masas y tomar el liderazgo del planeta junto a Eliot los dos somos balanceados.-Explico la pequeña niña hada._

_-Hija hay cosas que a tu corta edad desconoces, yo a tu edad pensaba igual que tú que no había un hechicero en Nigthtopia mejor que yo. Pero mi padre me demostró que estaba equivocado, hija nunca entenderás mis palabras hasta que veas por ti misma que estas en un error hija solo te advierto que si no te das cuenta antes podrías tener un problema en el futuro.-Finalizo Night dejando a su hija con una cara inexpresiva que demostraba que no entendió nada._

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en el futuro Yuri recién se había enterado de que Furi había viajado al pasado, con prisas al planeta Atlas a avisarle a Josh el novio de Iris un chico dragon de mar(como los caballitos de mar pero con extenciones).

-Yo, lo sabía amigo Furi no quería que lo supieras ese era todo el rollo.-Dijo Josh sin mucha importancia.

-Pues le daremos una sorpresa, vamos a Nigthtopia en este momento.-Dijo este jalando a Josh de un brazo para ir a los dos a Nightopia.

En Nigthopia.

Ellos habían ido al Castillo principal donde vivía el pequeño Eliot era un niño que verde algo apretado con unos pequeños pantalones que le quedaban algo ajustado, al estilo de su futuro suegro la diferencia era que no tenía un gorro tapando su corto y hermoso cabello verde era también muy atractivo en verdad estos seres era muy llamativos.

-Hola amigos ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-Pregunto amablemente Eliot dejando de leer el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Eliot ¿conoces los mismo hechizos que Arieza?-Pregunto Yuri.

-Si ¿Por qué?-Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

-Que es tonto quiere viajar al pasado para seguir a su novia.-Dijo Josh molesto por tanta hipocresía.

-Pues no creo que sea buena idea y Arieza se podría enojar conmigo.-Dijo este algo apenado.

-Vamos o apoco si no puedes hacerlo solo para ver si esta bien, puede que le haya pasado algo o que se yo.-Insinuó Yuri causando un efecto inmediato en Eliot.

-Bien si eso quien lo hare, pero dirán que esto no fue idea mía.- Advirtió Eliot. –Past tempuo.-Dijo este abriendo un portal, que salió de la nada.-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.-

Los tres atravesaron el portal, para seguir a las chicas que aman.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Arieza estaba jugando con Cream, hasta que de la nada salió uno de los robots de Eggman. Este reía triunfante.

-Hola entréguenme las esmeraldas por las buenas o yo tendré que quitárselas por las malas.-Amenazo el hombre de bigote haciendo que el robot le mostrara un gran cañon de plasma.

Cream estaba asustada, pero Arieza seguía, campante como si supiera que hacer.

-No te preocupes se que hacer, Sou tempuo.-Al pronunciar esas palabras Arieza crecía ocho años, su cuerpo se había desarrollado de más con curvas voluptuosas y ropa diminuta.-No nos atacara ¿verdad?-Dijo este guiñando un ojo.

Eggman se desmayo con una gran hemorragia nasal, Arieza quito el hechizo y fue a la ofensiva.

-Element Blast.-Dijo tirando un gran rayo, que mando a volar al robot junto al propietario.-Nadie puede superar a la futura reina de Nightopia.-Dijo triunfante la chica volviendo a la casa, según ella

Su padre se equivocaba, nadie era mejor que ella claro que no.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Niki Hyuga, pitukel y Dany-chan**


	9. la princesa que no sentia nada

**icioLos personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**La princesa que parecía no tener corazón**

Resha estaba en un lugar apartado del bosque cercano, ella meditaba para estar tranquila y poder comunicarse de telepáticamente con su abuela Cosmo ya que había entrenado muchísimo para poder llegar a ese nivel de poder síquico, ella desde que cumplió un año había desarrollado la habilidad de una inteligencia que sobrepasaba la de Tails, era algo muy útil pero eso tenía una grave ella recuerda cada cosa de su vida incluyendo la muerte de sus padres eso era lo único que lamentaba.

_Todo comenzó cuando ella apenas había cumplido su primer año de edad, Resha estaba muy feliz, era muy hermosa y alegre sus padres la amaban y jugaban con ella, ella era muy feliz, pero lamentablemente ese día comenzó su dolor._

_Sus padres estaban con ella jugando y hablándole con telepatía, Resha era muy buena con la telepatía, levitación, telequinesis y tele transportación desde que cumplió tres meses ella era un prodigio desde el momento parecía que la felicidad de esa familia de tres, no se eliminaría pero se equivocaron, al salir al parque fueron atacados por Dark Caos sus padres intentaron protegerla pero era imposible aunque su madre poseía los mismos poderes que su madre e hija ella no podía proteger a su bebe y a su esposo, ella le entrego la piedra de la pureza que tenía guardad a su pequeña para que la protegiera la piedra era de color verde en forma de semilla la bebe miro con alegría la joya eso ayuda a que se calmara, la escondió en un lugar seguro pero fue demasiado tarde para ella, y Resha no pudo hacer nada solo observaba como sus padres eran asesinados y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos solo observar cómo eran torturados y masacrados pronto el tiempo paso y su abuela la encontró gracias a sus llamados._

Desde ese día Resha decidió dedicar su vida a perfeccionar sus poderes para salvar a sus seres queridos pero el problema era que ella con el tiempo se había convertido en una chica fría y casi sin sentimientos solo con las ganas de darle su merecido a Dark Caos, y no tenía nada más que hacer parecía que ella odiaba a todo y a todos cuando realmente la cosa era muy distinta cuando era bebe sus alegría había muerto junto con sus padres, pronto se rindió no pudo hacer contacto.

-¿Logro algo Resha-sama?- Pregunto su pequeña hada de nombre Lili.

Era algo así como una pequeña bolita verde con una hermosa coronita de hierba alrededor de su pequeña cabecilla y una carita tierna que te ropería el corazón en medio de la coronilla estaba la figura de la piedra de Resha.

-No Lili no pude hacer contacto con mi abuela en Seedrius creo que lo mejor será hablar con ella en persona, por el momento tenemos que hacer nuevos cálculos para encontrar las esmeraldas antes que Caos, para ello tengo que presionar a mi abuelo para que avance en las reparaciones y para ello necesito algo que lo pueda motivar, por que a este paso no iremos al espacio.-Dijo ya enojada la niña Seedriana.

-Tranquila Resha-sama, lo mejor será que se tome este asunto con más calma y así podrá pensar en soluciones en lugar de problemas.-Aconsejo la hadita.

-Bien haré lo que me dices por que creo un 70% que es ético.-Dijo esta algo molesta.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Arieza jugaba con su hada, su nombre era Alice, que era una bolita con tres pares de alas angelicales y un bello símbolo fucsia con una gran sonrisa pero luego se entristeció al recordar un inconveniente.

-Arieza-sama ¿Por qué Resha-San nunca sonríe?-Pregunto Alice.

-Hay cosas que uno no debería saber Alice, yo se la razón pero no es mi deber ni nada divulgarlo, ella tiene derecho a guardar ese rencor y dolor que siente por si misma, tu sabes bien que intente hacerla sonreír pero al parecer eso es una tarea muy difícil que creo que nadie podrá cumplir Alice.-Dijo con pesar la Nightopiana deprimiendo a su hada pero sonrió pensando que tal vez solo una persona la haría sonreír.

.

.

.

.

Resha levitaba sobre el taller de quien sería su abuelo y pudo ver como los mismo niños que lo molestaban de niño, estaban molestándolo, uno de ellos era un niño oso, un niño mono y un niño gato.

-Oye nerdo, ¿Qué tienes hay otro cachivache para romper?-Pregunto el niño.

-Si creo que si es eso Jefe.-Dijo el niño mono.

-Si jefe quítaselo y rómpelo.-Dijo el niño gato.

Tails trataba desesperadamente que esos chicos no se acercaran intento volar pero uno de ellos le sujeto de las colas.

-¡No por favor no lo rompan lo necesito!-Grito desesperado Tails.

-Cállate enano lo romperemos te guste o no.-Dijo el niño oso con un mazo apunto de romper el objeto. Hasta que de la nada una fuerza extraña evito que el mazo golpeara el objeto y un onda síquica golpeo al niño oso haciendo que cayera.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- preguntaron los niños.

-Yo.-Dijo una voz que venía del cielo Resha descendió mirando con furia a los niños malos.-Ustedes no vuelvan a hacerle daño a este niño, si lo hacen les hare algo como esto.-Dijo ella haciendo que los niños se elevaran por el aire y los arrojo con brusquedad a distintos sitios, los niños huyeron despavoridos, y Tails recogió el equipo, antes de que pudiera agradecerle a Resha su acción ya se había ido. Ella levitaba con una sonrisa en su rostro era raro de admitir pero al parecer ayudar a su abuelo la lleno de un sentimiento que no sentía desde hace tiempo era alegría esa verdadera felicidad de ayudar a otros, era la verdadera felicidad que estuvo buscando y no descansaría hasta hacer felices a su abuelo y abuela.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Niki Hyuga, pitukel y Dany-chan**


	10. El tifón azul reparado el viaje comienza

**icioLos personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**El tifón azul reparado el viaje comienza**

Los chicos ya estaba haciéndole los últimos toques al tifón azul, Necesitaban hacer algunas pruebas con la maquina tenían que hacer algunos viajes por Mobius por lo menos como prueba de que el tifón azul se había reparado por completo de algunos daños que había sufrido, por su parte los niños necesitaban la nave ya que Resha y Arieza aun no controlaban bien la tele transportación no estaban seguras de ¿Cómo controlarlo por eso? Y lo más recomendable era viajar en la nave, era más eficiente y tenían que admitir que la nave aunque vieja para ellos, era muy buena. Tan pronto como Knuckles y Tails terminaron sus ajustes la maquina funciono a la perfección tan pronto arrancaron, el radar comenzó a funcionar, el radar detecto una esmeralda en un lugar llamado reino del viento, el lugar donde habitaban todos los insectos voladores de Mobius y el hogar de Bella, ella estaba feliz ya que su abuela era la reina que acababa de ser nombrada ese mismo año, no tardaron mucho en llegar y aterrizar en el hangar del lugar fueron recibidos por muchos insectos voladores sobretodo libélulas y mariposas incluidas abejas una de ellas era una mujer abeja parecida a Charmy.

-Bienvenidos al reino del viento ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-Pregunto una voz que en cierta forma les pareció familiar se trataba de una mariposa de color azul de cabello largo hasta los hombros como todo insecto bajita pero con un cuerpo escultural como si fuera rouge pero en mariposa.-Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?- Pregunto feliz la chica que portaba una corona y en medio de ella una piedra en forma de una objeto sosteniendo un circulo de color entre morado y blanco, Tails noto que la piedra era la que mandaba esa radiación parecida a una esmeralda Caos.

-Hola Sapphire.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Esa piedra en tu corona ¿Qué es?-Pregunto Tails.

-Es mi piedra sagrada, anoche la cree, no se como pero donde esta mi corazón apareció esta piedra y con ella mi pequeña amiga Marie.-Dijo esta señalando a una pequeña bolita naranja con antenas y alas de abeja.

-Hola.-Saludo la criaturita.-Mi nombre es Marie Hada de la bondad.-Dijo esta muy contenta.

Por otra parte Bella y la Marie actual están ocultas para que no las vieran Marie regreso a su piedra contenta de verse a sí misma hace quinientos años.

-No se preguntan ¿Por qué llaman a este reino el reino del viento?-Pregunto Sapphire mientras los guiaba al castillo.

-¿Por?-Pregunto Knuckles.

-Es por esto.-Dijo Sapphire, haciendo unas ráfagas de viento increíblemente grandes haciendo formas con ellas.

-¡Increíble!-Gritaron todos a la vez a excepción de Bella sabiendo que su abuela era muy exhibicionista, además ya le había enseñado ese truco.

-Solo los nobles de este reino podemos controlar el viento, y eso es lo que hace único a este sitio, algunos se van ya que nuestra política de permanecer incognitos del resto de Mobius hace que la gente se sienta aislada, me alegra que por lo menos vengan a visitarnos.

-Dime Sapphire ¿hay una esmeralda Caos por aquí?-Pregunto Tails.

-No aunque hemos visto una luz amarilla viajar al sur del planeta.- Dijo Sapphire señalando hacia el sur.-Seguro fueron al reino de la esperanza hogar de los liberales Obidonianos que emigraron por ser distintos.-Aclaro Sapphire.

Todos menos Amatist y Lex, ellos se sentían mal por eso el planeta Obidon tuvo sus diferencias hace mil años, se dividían en obidonianos de luz y electricidad los obidonianos eléctricos tuvieron que mudarse a Mobius por sus diferencias pero en el presente de los niños ya estaban discutiendo una repatriación de toda la población, pero lo que no les gustaba es que quizás dicho trámite fuera solo otra vil mentira departe de sus padres.

-Bien entonces iremos al norte gracias Sapphire.-Dijo Sonic contento.

Todos regresaron al Tifón azul a excepción de Bella que se quedo para dejarle una carta a su abuela y luego subir.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Un paso delante de ellos Dark Caos iba rumbo al sur al reino de la esperanza a Pronto conseguiría la tercera esmeralda Caos.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Niki Hyuga, pitukel y Dany-chan**


	11. barrera de sangre

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**Barrera de Sangre**

El grupo ya se aproximaban al reino de la esperanza lugar donde posiblemente hallarían a la tercera esmeralda Caos, lo cual sería un paso más para evitar que Dark Caos recuperara su forma original y así podrían salvar al universo y la continuidad tiempo espacio, Sonic y los demás ahora conociendo el tema de los pixie los niños al fin podían tener a fuera a sus pixie, lo único que no entendían era el tema de las piedras sagradas, cosa que en verdad no tenían la idea de la existencia de tales gemas pero los niños tenían un respuesta a esa interrogante, cosa que quizás pondría más en riesgo la misión pero bueno valía la pena intentarlo.

-Las piedras sagradas solamente pueden ser creadas por seres realmente poderosos cuyos valores puedan ser superados por su amor por los demás, gracias a ello se crea una piedra sagrada que contiene la manifestación de esos sentimientos lo que da resultado a un pixie, que es una creatura con la capacidad de aumentar los poderes de su poseedor y posee dos formas la tierna y adorable.-Explico Resha mostrándoles a su pixie.-Y su forma real.-Dijo esta ordenándole a su pixie que cambiara a su forma original que era una mujer de piel verde hermoso cabello verde ondulado y una hermosas alas y vestido de hojas y en su frente una hermosa tiara con el símbolo de la piedra de Resha en ella.-Los pixie tienen magia y poseen las habilidades de su creador por ejemplo mi pixie posee los mismos poderes de mi abuela, y aunque algunos de ustedes no han creado aun su piedra se que pronto lo harán y por lo menos se que no se asustaran jeje.-Dijo está feliz mientras su pixie regresaba a su piedra.

Todos crearon impresionados con esa exhibición pero había algo que Tails tenía que saber.

-¿Por qué esas piedras tienen el mismo poder de las esmeraldas Caos?-Pregunto Tails.

-Si a lo mejor necesitaran adaptar algún identificador de poder para que no se repita la confusión.-Explico Resha.

Todos asintieron conformes con la explicación pero Amatis tenía miedo de ir al reino de la esperanza no era bienvenida sabía perfectamente que si un obidoniano de electricidad la veía sería agredida aunque Lex no sentía antipatía por ella, el resto de sus conciudadanos si al igual que los de ella a él nunca entendió por que ambas partes no se llevaban bien pero lo mejor era no salir de la nave.

.

.

.

.

En esos momento Dark Caos ya había llegado al reino de la esperanza para su desgracia la esmeralda no estaba ni cerca del punto donde se encontraba estaba en el castillo del reino donde no solo estaba la esmeralda sino también una piedra sagrada cosa que le complicaba mucho las cosas ya que las piedras sagradas la debilitaban estaba muy asustada lo mejor sería encargarle de nuevo la misión a uno de sus demonios invoco a engaño el demonio cambiante este tomo la forma de un obidoniano.

-Bien tienes que infíltrate en la población y traerme la esmeralda ¿entiendes?-El demonio asintió.-Bien ahora ve.- ordeno la bruja y esto obedeció y entro en acción.

.

.

.

.

Pronto llegaron al reino de la esperanza donde fueron recibidos por una gran ovación de parte de muchas personas al ver que se trataban de, el gran Sonic y sus amigos y se emocionaron más al ver que entre ellos estaba un obidoniano de su clase, Erika se quedo en la nave a intentando convencer a Amatis que saliera con ellos pero ella se negó y le explico por que no podía salir, Erika se sentía mal por su amiga ella no se podía imaginar que aun en sus tiempos moderno existía esa clase de discriminación pero con ese problema no había nada que hacer.

Al salir casi todos de la nave, fueron recibidos por la reina Irma una leona de color amarillo brillante cabello largo etc. (los leones obidonianos de las dos clases tiene caras similares a las de kimba).

-Bienvenidos ¿Qué los trae aquí visitantes?- Pregunto la mujer algo intrigada por la llegada repentina de los visitantes.

-Abuela hemos venido aquí a buscar la esmeralda caos que cayo en el reino.-Explico Lex, la reino ignoro la forma en la que la llamo por su forma respetuosa de decirlo asintió con la cabeza y ordeno que le entregaran la esmeralda Caos que era la esmeralda amarilla, pero cuando iban a entregárselas a ellos Engaño se la arrebato al sirviente.

-Al fin podre darle gusto a mi ama.-Dijo triunfante este regresando a su forma original que era una horrible bestia.-Ni piensen que pueden detenerme.-Dijo este con sorna al verlos guardias no podían hacerle nada con sus descargas eléctricas.-Soy inmune a la electricidad.-Dijo este golpeándolos.

Los demás niños intentaron detenerlo pero casi inmune a todo, en esos momento Amatis vio que ese monstruo estuvo a punto de matar a Lex salió volando de la nave y lanzo el rayo de luz mas fuerte que tenía y por increíble que pareciera la luz le afecto tanto al demonio que se desintegro por completo dejando solamente su alma. Que fue devorada por la pixie de amatis una pequeña hadita gatita de color rosa. Amatis regreso a la nave aparentemente nadie la vio excepto la reina quien sonrio haciendo como que no vio nada ella era de los pocos obidonianos eléctricos que creía que algún día su pueblo y el otro se aceptarían como antes, ella les entrego la esmeralda a sonic y sus amigos y Lex le entrego una carta con una píldora adentro, pronto les esperaría un largo viaje que no sería nada fácil a partir de ahora.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Pitukel, Dani-chan, Nikki hyuga y Death the rose**


	12. Visita al planeta Atlas

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**Visitando el Planeta Atlas**

El tifón azul había regresado al espacio. El radar detecto una esmeralda caos en el planeta Atlas, que para desgracia de Sonic era un planeta casi completamente cubierto de agua. Iris era muy satisfactorio regresar a su planeta. Aunque fuera quinientos años en el pasado, pero le entusiasmaba el hecho de regresar a su hogar. Al encontrar un trozo de isla para aterrizar el tifón azul descendió. Poco a poco toda la tripulación salió de la nave con excepción de Sonic que estaba aterrado por la cantidad de agua.

-¡Saquen los submarinos, hagan algo, pero yo ni loco me bajo hasta que me garanticen que no tocare agua!-Alego nervioso el erizo, Raito miraba incrédulo a su abuelo. Nunca pensó que al fin hallaría algo que lo asustase hasta ahora.

-¡Qué bien! Ya tenían ganas de volver a mi planeta y nadar un poco.-Menciono contenta Iris saltando al agua, nadando con alegría como la pez dorado que era.

-Al menos tenemos a alguien que no necesitara un submarino.-Dijo animado Tails al ver lo alegre que era Iris en el agua.

Todos subieron a los submarinos, a excepción de Iris que siendo un pez respiraba bajo el agua. Pronto al hundir más en el agua los viajeros se encontraron una gran ciudad en el fondo de aquellas espesas aguas, Iris los guió a la entrada de la ciudad que era cubierta por un domo, era hermosa y basta aunque fueran peces sus habitantes. Ellos podían aguantar estar sin agua en sus ciudad era tan hermosa como la capital de Mobius. Había una entrada. Los submarinos pudieron entrar en ella, y fueron recibidos por una gran multitud de Atacianos que se reunieron para conocer a sus visitantes.

-Bienvenidos al planeta Atlas, mi nombre es Marina reina del planeta.-Se presento una chica pez ángel de largo cabello rosa.- ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?-Pregunto con amabilidad.

-Vera reina Marina, necesitamos saber si usted o algún habitante de su planeta ¿encontró una Esmeralda Caos?-Pregunto Tails a lo que la joven respondió.

-Sí, se me notifico uno de mis sirvientes que vio un resplandor azul, caer al lado oeste del planeta, yo los guiare hasta allá.-Propuso Marina con una sonrisa.

-Gracias eso será de mucha ayuda.-Respondió Sonic con alegría al saber que con esa esmeralda estarían más cerca de su meta de salvar al universo.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de planeta Dark Caos y Eggman estaban reunidos con una bruja Atlaciana que también quería ayudar a Dark Caos.

-Mi señora prometo entregarle la esmeralda Caos azul o moriré en el intento.-Le juro la bruja tiburón.

-Queda bajo tu propio riesgo Bruja Perla.-Le contesto Dark Caos dejando que la bruja hiciera lo suyo.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el lugar donde la esmeralda había caído la esmeralda. Pero no estaban solos, la bruja Perla.

-Lo lamento, esta esmeralda le pertenece a la bruja más poderosa del universo Dark Caos.-Dijo victoriosa la con la esmeralda en sus manos.

-No te lo permitiremos.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Iris y Marina quienes pelearon contra la bruja en una pelea de Hidroquinesis, las tres manipularon las corrientes de agua a su antojo dos contra una. La bruja Perla perdió la concentración en una parte de la pelea. Iris aprovecho la situación para arrebatarle la esmerada, y marina también aprovecho para darle un golpe certero a la bruja. Dejándola inconsciente. Al despedirse de Marina, Iris le entrego una carta y una pastilla, y se marcharon más que satisfechos ya tenían cuatro de siete eso significaba que solo les faltaban tres esmeraldas para salvar al universo de su destrucción.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Pitukel, Dani-chan, Nikki hyuga y Death the rose**


	13. La verdad sobre el origen de Dark Caos

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**La verdad sobre el origen de Dark Caos**

**Compañía Delta (Ciudad central Mobius año 2512)**

Sonic que ahora era un erizo maduro de veinte años, ahora era un poco más alto y fornido que antes. Y también más maduro. Estaba preocupado por su nieto, y no era para menos el pobre niño sin duda estaría aterrado. El erizo azul tenía la leve esperanza de que el valor oculto en su interior solo esperaba que llegara pronto. Repentinamente alguien abrió la puerta de su oficina, se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se calmo al ver que se trataba de Shadow que a pesar de los años no había cambiado nada, A excepción de su actitud.

-Hola Sonic, ¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunto al ver a su amigo que siempre tenía una sonrisa risueña, ahora se miraba preocupado y decaído.

-No es nada es solo que Amy y yo hemos estado preocupados últimamente, por Raito es muy joven e inexperto y temo por su vida.-Admitió Sonic desganado.

-No desconfíes de él.-Dijo serio el erizo negro asombrando a Sonic.-Ni siquiera Knuckles, se preocupa por Hikari que es una niña y aparentemente menos estable emocionalmente que él, es un arma de dos filos considerando que su súper fuerza ella por un capricho podría destruir una ciudad entera, eso si no contamos con su habilidad de controlar la tierra y su vuelo. Pero ella a demostrado que es capaz de controlarse, al igual que Erika también es un posible peligro con los poderes magnéticos de María y los míos la harían una completa pesadilla. Pero para eso los mandamos al pasado para que nos prueben que estamos equivocados.-Explico directa y firmemente Shadow a Sonic quien se calmo un poco.

Shadow tuvo un leve recuerdo, de su reencuentro con la nueva forma de su amada María.

_Hace 490 años._

_Ellos habían allanado una base secreta del abuelo de Eggman ya que según Shadow. Tenían una capsula cuyo contenido era nada más y nada menos que María su amor perdido._

_Al entrar a la nave todos buscaron en cada cuarto donde había capsulas. Alguna que tuviera a María. Tails ahora de dieciocho años había hallado una capsula con una pantera amarilla que tenía cierto parecido a la descripción que Shadow les había de la joven. Al revisar algunos videos de seguridad de la nave pudieron ver que esa chica era María Robotnik. Aparentemente había realizado experimentos con ella para salvar su vida luego del problema que tuvieron. La convirtieron en una Mobiusiana pantera con poderes magnéticos. Las habilidades de María se habían salido de control y por ente tuvieron que ponerla en animación suspendida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En esos momentos entraron a la puerta Knuckles, Tails que ahora tenía veinte años. Su aspecto era casi similar al que tenía de niño pero más maduro y alto. Con ellos venía la madre y la tía de Arieza, Lumina y Void Flowlight. Lumina había cambiado mucho su cuerpo se había desarrollado sin perder su gracia y elegancia característica, y su hermana Void se había dejado crecer su hermoso cabello verde y ahora que había crecido también se había hecho más femenina y ahora decidió dejar a un lado su maldad de antaño y ayudar a la alianza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaron ambos, algo atónitos por la repentina llegada de ellos.

-Void, ha descubierto algo de Dark Caos que nosotros no sabíamos, es importante que ustedes lo sepan.-Respondió Lumina con preocupación.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ella aun? Te recuerdo que es una bruja.-Dijo con enfado Shadow lo que hizo que Lumina enfureciera.

-¡Ella cambio oíste! ¡Bruja o no ella es mi hermana y no permitiré que un ser tan repugnante como tú la insulte!-Grito molesta Lumina apunto de atacarlo con un hechizo, pero Void se lo impidió.-Pero One-chan.- Renegó algo confundida Lumina a lo que su hermana contesto.

-Me da igual, lo que piensen de mí. Sé que merezco su rencor y desconfianza luego de lo que les hice hace quinientos años. Y lo entiendo hermana déjame demostrarles a ellos y a la alianza que yo he cambiado por mis propios medios.-Dijo la mujer de pelo verde haciendo que su hermana se calmara.-Tengo una información, sobre el verdadero origen de Dark Caos y el por qué varías brujas en toda la galaxia la apoyan.-Agrego esta en todo serió.

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto demandante Knuckles.

-Verán, me infiltre en una reunión de un gremio de brujas espaciales. Y lo que halle en ese lugar es algo que quizás no aclare por que las brujas están a favor de Dark Caos.-Dijo este mostrándoles un pergamino antiguo.-En este pergamino esta el verdadero origen de la ahora nombrada reina de las brujas.-Dijo esto con desprecio.-Ella originalmente fue una bruja de mi planeta, las brujas Nightopianas solo nacemos una cada quinientos años, pero normalmente no somos peligrosas. Pero ella era una excepción, un día ella invoco a todo el mal del universo que se estanco en su cuerpo y con ello pudo convertirse en la bruja más poderosa de todo el universo, la única forma de detenerla es con un portal especial, para ello tendré que viajar al pasado y darle esta información a mi sobrina eso si ustedes están de acuerdo.-Dijo lo último mirando a Shadow y al resto de los presentes.

-Confiamos en ti Void, solo procura regresar a salvo.-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Lo juro por mi vida, adiós hermana, adiós a todos.-Se despidió para luego usar su magia. -Past Tempuo.-Con ese hechizo se abrió un portal temporal y cruzo este. Tenía que darles la información a ellos cuanto antes. Para evitar una tragedia.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Pitukel, Dani-chan, Nikki hyuga y Death the rose ****knightday**** Shion mekaro**


	14. Recordando a los fallecidos

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**Recordando a los fallecidos**

**Compañía Delta (Ciudad central Mobius año 2512)**

Sonic se encontraba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles y no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a la foto familiar que les había tomado a su hijo Elios y a su esposa el día del primer cumpleaños de Raito. Un día que no olvidaría ya que ese mismo día los perdió a ambos.

_Hace siete años._

_Era un día hermoso y soleado en la casa de Elios un erizo valiente y osado como su padre con un físico y mente excepcional. Y su hermosa Elie una tímida erizo morada gentil y bondadosa. Ese era un día de alegría su pequeño hijo Raito cumpliría un años de edad y sus padres y amigos con sus hijos estaban presentes en la ceremonia._

_-Felicidades Elios tú hijo será seguro un gran guerrero valiente tal como su padre y quizás él y Hikari se enfrenten algún día.-Dijo orgulloso un equidna rojo y musculoso._

_-Tú hija seguro es poderosa como tú y Kaya considerando que ella es la hija del rey de Isla Ángel, sería una rival digna para Raito.-Contesto alegre Elios._

_-Ella será un dama no permitiré que pelee en encuentros ridículos.-Contesto molesta una equidna roja de ojos morados como su padre, mientras arrullaba a su niña._

_-Mifune si será una gran ninja los poderes que le hemos otorgado la harán invensible sería una gran compañera para sus hijos.-Dijo orgulloso un camaleón morado mientras jugaba con la bebita._

_-Erika ha demostrado ser muy capaz de controlar los poderes de mi madre, pero… No estoy seguro de que pueda con los de mi padre.-Dijo una pantera macho negra con su pequeña hija que era de un inusual color amarillo como su abuela. La pequeña jugaba con una chuchara doblándola y cambiando su estructura con el magnetismo._

_-Travis no desconfíes así de tú niña, Resha ha demostrado grandes habilidades y su coeficiente intelectual es de quinientos. Es el más elevado en la galaxia.-Dijo algo prepotente una mujer seedriana, de cabello rubio un par de flores naranja a los lados de su cabeza habían contraste con sus risos dorados y un par de hermosos ojos azules._

_-Es un milagro que tú padre hiciera ese anillo para hacerse seedriano para tenerte. Emma no quisiera imaginarme como hubieras salido sin ese aparato.-Contesto burlón un dragón verde.- ¿Verdad que si Draco?-Pregunto este con ternura a su hijo quien solo reía. El comentario ofendió a Emma._

_-Si me disculpan debo irme mi esposo me espera, vámonos Astral.-Dijo esta dirigiéndose a una joven seedriana de largo cabello azul marino, con una azucena sobre su cabeza, su vestido era de color verde._

_-Si mi señora.-Respondió está usando la tele transportación junto con su reino, que traía a la pequeña princesa en brazos._

_-Emma desde que se junta con Lumina se comporta así.-Comento un león obidoniano amarillo mientras alimentaba a su pequeño con un biberón.-Debo irme también Lex tiene una cita con el médico de mi ciudad.-Dijo este marchándose_

_- Esos obidonianos eléctricos siempre se van cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes.-Alego una leona rosa con su linda bebe durmiendo en un carriola.-¡Eres un cobarde Uruk!-Grito al león que se iba._

_Uruk la ignoro lo que menos quería era iniciar una guerra que seguro perderían ambos bandos._

_-Rubí no seas grosera con él considera un poco sus sentimientos.-Regaño una mariposa café clara, con su pequeño huevo en brazos._

_-Solo dije, la verdad no te enojes Lucy.- Respondió Rubí fastidiada._

_-Este es un día de fiesta, deberíamos estar celebrando no riñendo.-Dijo una pez de color blanco que tenía a su pequeña en una burbuja de agua._

_-Elizabeth tiene razón eso de pelear es muy infantil esto debería unirnos como amigos, no separarnos.-Agrego una fénix roja._

_-Malik dices unas palabras tan sabías, todos deberían seguir tu ejemplo.-Dijo un hombre pantera invernal.-Yo tengo que volver a Blizzard hay un inconveniente y necesitan de mi guía-Se despidió este saliendo del lugar con su hijo._

_Un par de naves llegaron inesperadamente de ellas salieron Lumina con la pequeña Arieza y de la otra. Los duques y reyes de Sinfonía. Rock de tres años, se veía molesto por tener que asistir al tonto cumpleaños de un bebe. Pero lo hacía porque su madre le prometió que solo estarían ahí hasta la hora de cortar el pastel. Los reyes tenían con ellos a la pequeña Laya que reía y jugaba entre los brazos de su madre._

_El resto de la fiesta fue tranquila todos se reunieron para la foto grupal y lamentaron la ausencia de los que se fueron antes. Por último Sonic les tomo una foto solo a Elios, Elie y Raito._

.

.

.

.

Recordó con dolor como horas más tarde su hijo y nuera habían muerto. Dark Caos asesino a todos sin piedad ese año y siempre existió la interrogante. ¿Quién le dio información de sus debilidades a Dark Caos?

Alguien llamo a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Pasen.-Dijo este dejando entrar a un erizo blanco de catorce años.

-Señor Sonic, descubrimos quien traiciono a su hijo y amigos.-Dijo Silver entregándole un sobre. Sonic lo abrió y se sobresalto por la sorpresa.

-¿Co-como es posible?-Cerro sus puños con ira mientras lagrimas de tristeza rodaban por sus mejillas.-Si te atrapo prometo destruirte.-Amenazo furioso mirando la foto de la culpable de las muertes.- Sufrirás como nadie Astral.- finalizo este rompiendo la foto de la seedriana en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un asteroide de Nigthopia una bruja seedriana le pedía un favor a un nightopiano amigo suyo para que le abriera un portal al pasado.

-Te ayudare pero no te garantizo que puedas volver sin mi ayuda, te daré este localizador para poder encontrarte en el pasado si creo que necesitas ayuda, un Nigthopiano de vestimenta roja.

-Ya me las arreglaste, pero igual gracias Zerg.-Contesto la bruja.

-Bien Past Tempuo.-Dijo este abriéndole un portal a Astral lo atravesó. Estaba dispuesta a terminar el trabajo que dejo pendiente hace siete años.

"_Matare a esos niños." _Pensó para si misma mientras sonreía al recordar los ojos sin brillo en los cadáveres de sus padres.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Pitukel, Dani-chan, Nikki hyuga y Death the rose knightday Shion mekaro**


	15. Historia de dos brujas

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**Historia de dos brujas **

Void ya había llegado al pasado, cruzaba el espacio buscando el tifón azul. Casualmente paso por Nigthopia con ello; llegaron a e su mente los tristes recuerdos de su infancia.

"_Desde que ella y Lumina nacieron como gemelas no idénticas. Los problemas comenzaron cuando notaron que Void la gemela mayor. Con cabello verde como su padre; había nacido bruja ya que carecía de alas características de un hada. En cuanto a su hermana el orgullo de la familia nació exactamente igual a su madre; nació hada por esa simple razón hicieron a la pequeña Lumina heredera inmediata siendo la menor._

_Aunque eso a Void no le importaba. Lo que le molestaba era la actitud de su pueblo hacia ella. Ya que era la deshonra de la familia de un marqués tener una bruja como hija. Su madre era la única que las quería por igual sin importar lo que pensaban los demás. El padre de ellas quería ocultar a Void del público, pero ante las exigencias de su esposa cedió._

_Void era marginada y apaleada por los demás niños de su especie. Mientrs que Lumina era venerada y adorada por todos; no sentía rencor por su hermano menor, a los que odiaba era a esos chicos que la golpeaban. Se esforzaba en secreto por ser mejor que los demás en hechizos, con ello esperaba también ser útil."_

Suspiro con melancolía al recordar su primer brote de maldad.

"_Era un día tranquilo ella y su hermana jugaban felices y despreocupadas, hasta que Lumina se fue por unos momentos por algunas cosas. Unos niños aprovecharon para atormentarla._

_-Hola inútil.-Dijo de forma despectiva un niño a la pequeña de cabello verde.-¿Lista para tu paliza?- Le pregunto con asco a la pequeña bruja._

_Void no respondió, cosa que tomo como afirmación con ello. Esos niños comenzaron a golpearla de forma salvaje y brutal; no se defendía ¿para qué? Si ella misma se sentía una escoria por el hecho de haber nacido así. Lumina regreso y observo horrorizada como su hermana mayor era golpeada por unos niños. La pequeña hada no se había enterado de esos desagradables encuentros, ya que Void se curaba las heridas para que su hermana menor no se preocupara por ella; lamentablemente ese día no pudo evitar que ella se enterara de la inevitable verdad._

_-¡Dejen en paz a mi hermana!-Grito la pequeña hada cabello rosa, interponiéndose entre sus agresores y su hermana._

_-No te metas en lo que no te importa o te haremos lo mismo que a esa asquerosa bruja.- Amenazo el líder de la pandilla en tono amenazante._

_Void en el suelo escuchaba cada palabra. De la detestable boca del niño, rezaba para que ese indeseable no tocara un solo cabello de su hermana porque si llegasen a hacerlo, no tendría piedad. Lumina no se iba, el chico se enojo y empuño su mano listo para golpearla. Pero el golpe no llego, ya que había sido bloqueado por un capo de energía generado por Void._

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso basura?-Pregunto atónito el bravucón._

_- Puedo hacer eso y más, tal vez no me importe mi propia seguridad; pero si se trata de mi hermana soy capaz de muchas "Aranis imperial."-al pronunciar esas palabras, los cuerpos de los niños se movieron por si solos y comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos sin que quisieran. Lumina miraba horrorizada esa escena. Void sonreía triunfante; ya que al fin estaba dándole su merecido a quienes le hacían daño._

_-He-hermana ¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto asustada la niña hada._

_-Es el conjuro "Aranis Imperial" yo les ordeno a ellos que se peleen entre sí por que eso es lo que quiero.-Respondió serena la bruja de cabello verde.-Pelearan hasta quedar inconscientes.- Agrego tranquila Void._

_Lumina observo con horror como los niños se golpeaban hasta quedar en el piso inmóviles."_

.

.

.

.

Void trataba de olvidar ese día y concentrándose más en la búsqueda de la nave.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, en la parte más oscura e inhóspita de la galaxia, una bruja Seedriana de cabello azul entraba a una cueva de un asteroide abandonado.

-Mi señora lamento el retraso, también le informo que Zerg no pudo ir conmigo tiene que sigue infiltrado en el consejo de su planeta.-Explico Astral detalladamente.

-Eso es excelente Astral así cuando acabe con esos mocosos, Zerg nos ayudara a eliminar a Nigths y a su mujer.- Dijo triunfal Dark Caos.

-Mi señora siento diferir, pero a olvidado a Void.-Agrego la joven Seedriana con severidad.

-Oh si olvide a la famosa bruja de la avaricia. Hubiera sido una formidable aleada, al menos te tengo a ti Astral; mi más fiel sirviente con tus poderes sabiduría has llegado a matar a Emma Prower.-Tú sola, pero veo que aun no estas satisfecha ¿cierto?-Pregunto interesada Dark Caos.

-No aun no mi señora yo no parare hasta exterminar a todo esa inmunda familia, hasta que no quede nadie vivo.-Respondió firme Astral recordando con odio lo que vivió.

.

.

.

.

"_Hace veinte años._

_Astral era una niña Seedriana de seis años, vivía feliz con su madre y padre. Ellos habitaban en una cómoda casa cerca del palacio siendo ellos los sirvientes, tenían acceso a este. Astral se divertía al final de cada jornada jugando con Emma._

_-Emma eres muy divertida prométeme que serás mi amiga para siempre.-Dijo alegre Astral._

_-Claro Astral tu y yo siempre seremos amigas pase lo que pase nada cambiara entre nosotras.-Aseguro Emma con una sonrisa afable._

_._

_._

_._

_Pasaron tres años y las cosas habían cambiado mucho Emma poco a poco, comenzó a cambiar; su actitud al estrecharse cada ves más la relación entre Seedrius y Nigthopia. Emma comenzó a tratar de forma distinta a Astral. Ahora era una sirviente más para ella._

_-Astral te falto limpiar esas motas de polvo.-Le dijo Emma a su "amiga" mientras leía un libro._

_-Si mi señora.-Respondió hastiada Astral limpiando._

_Aunque no soportaba esa actitud de parte de ella; era feliz sabiendo que aun eran amigas. En ese lapsus de tres años, descubrió que podía usar magia ya que Void le enseñaba, algunos hechizos cada vez que ella y Lumina las visitaban. Astral veía a Void como una hermana mayor y la admiraba mucho._

_Lamentablemente en Seedrius se aprobó una ley radical, para eliminar todo actividad mágica ilícita se castigaba con la muerte. Eso se debía a unos rumores de que alguna bruja malvada habitaba en Seedrius que seguramente era un peligro para el planeta._

_Y por desgracia descubrieron que en la casa de Astral estaban haciendo magia. La madre de Astral se hecho la culpa por su hija y fue ejecutada. Más adelante la ley se revocó "al eliminar a la bruja mala". Astral y su padre fueron marginados por ello. Y claro Emma trataba peor. Eso empeoro el carácter de la niña y su odio por la familia real de su planeta se vengaría de ellos y les haría pagar muy caro lo que le habían hecho._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Años más tarde consumo su venganza al liberar a Dark Caos de su encierro, ella rebelo las debilidades de cada aliado de Emma. Pero fue ella. La que asesino a Emma y a su esposo disfrazada de Dark Caos. Para que la gente de Seedrius no la vinculara con el asesinato; pero había algo que no estaba en sus planes. Que la hija de Emma sobreviviera. Eso le dio mas tiempo para permanecer incógnita entre la familia real de Seedrius_

_Al enterarse de esa misión de viaje en el tiempo eso le hizo pensar que sería de su oportunidad de eliminar a sus enemigos de raíz"_

Por eso había viajado al pasado para eliminara a Cosmo y a Tails.

Continuara.

Perdonen la tardanza.

Agradecimiento a:

Pitukel, Dani-chan, Nikki hyuga y Death the rose knightday Shion mekaro


	16. Pelea Feroz parte 1

**Los personajes de Sonic el erizo no son míos pertenecen a Sega. **

**Parte de la ayuda de este capi se la debo a mi amigo Pablo.**

_**Letras inclinadas traducción**_

**Pelea feroz parte 1**

.

El tifón azul se aproximaba al talbaran necesitaban algunas provisiones se estaban agotando a a Furi le daba una gran emoción ese regreso. Le daba curiosidad saber como era su abuelo de joven, pronto aterrizaron en una superficie plana del planeta. A simple vista Talbaran era un planeta infernal rodeado de cráteres llameantes y un pequeño bosque con hojas purpuras muy extrañas. A todos les parecía extraño y aterrador ese planeta menos a Furi; ella lo extrañaba y a su abuelo a un más. La pequeña fénix volaba feliz buscando el palacio y a su abuelo hasta que por desgracia se encontró con una horrible sorpresa al llegar al palacio.

-Dragnark porta aggh _"¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí estúpido?- _ Pregunto molesta Furi lo dijo en su idioma nativo para no ofender a sus amigos.

Yuri solo sonrió satisfecho mientras Eliot y Josh lo miraban de manera desaprobatoria. Sabían lo que tramaba Yuri no era nada bueno, Jet salió pronto del palacio con una corona y un traje formal. Sonrió y se acerco a Sonic y compañía. Después de todas las carreras Jet comenzó a considerar a Sonic un amigo pero en el fondo seguirían siendo rivales en las carreras de tablas. A Sonic le parecía extraño mirar a Jet vestido y lo que más le intrigaba era saber que era el gobernante de un planeta entero.

-Buenas tardes a todos.-Saludo extrañamente cordial el joven halcón.

-¿Jet? ¿Qué rayos te paso?-Le pregunta Sorprendido Sonic al halcón verde.

-¡No me pasa nada! Solo madure es todo.-Le respondió cortante Jet al erizo azul.

-Madurar no significa hablar como viejo.-Responde Sonic en tono burlón.

-Si de la noche a la mañana te conviertes en el gran gobernante de tu planeta lógicamente debes crecer, además ya estoy casado y tengo un huevo.-Contesta colorado Jet mientras le muestra una foto de él con una Fénix y un gran huevo de color rojo.

- ¿A los quince años ya eres padre? No me lo imaginaba, me alegro por ti.- Dice Sonic con una sonrisa dándole la mano a Jet este le responde con alegría.

Luego fija su atención en Furi y luego vuelve a ver Yuri quien asiente. Jet se aproxima a Furi y le da un gran abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo ese mocoso tiene razón si eres mi nieta te pareces mucho a mi esposa y tienes mis ojos.-Dice orgulloso Jet mientras la levanta a los aires. Furi ríe feliz recordando los viejos tiempos pero luego mira molesta a Yuri quien se acerca sospechosamente a Hikari, ella conocía la sonrisa que Yuri tenía en su cara algo malo iba a pasar.

.

.

.

.

Yuri se acerca a Hikari con la intención de burlarse de ella. No era por que de verdad tuviera la intención de molestarla. Su propósito era pelear con Raito ya que él quiere demostrar que es mejor que el nieto del rival de Jet con eso seguro garantizaría que era fuerte frente al soberano del planeta.

-Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí a la niña hombre.-Insulto de manera despectiva el niño Fénix a Hikari.

-Si no quiere que te rompa el pico será mejor que dejes de hablar Yuri.- Amenazo molesta la niña equidna.

Yuri conocía el peligro de hacer enojar a Hikari, aunque su especie también posee gran fuerza, los equidnas de Mobius son mil veces más fuertes que ellos.

-¿Y qué le paso a tu cabello? Con ese peinado te ves tan ridícula como esa erizo rosa.-Dice eso señalando a Amy.

Raito que estaba cerca se enfureció al oír esos comentarios hirientes de parte de Yuri. Se acerco furioso al niño fénix. Podía ser cobarde para unas cosas pero si se trataba de su abuela y la chica que le gusta. Era capaz de todo, no le importaba su seguridad.

-Yuri si no cierras la boca, seré yo el que te dé una lección.-Amenazo Raito en tono serio.

-¿Por qué te haces él hombrecito ahora cobarde? Yo busco una pelea de verdad no un juego de niños-Respondió pedante Yuri.

-Si quiero pelear, si te estás negando el cobarde eres tú.-Se defendió Raito provocando a Yuri quien avanzo hacía el tratando de envestirlo Raito lo esquiva haciendo gala de su velocidad supersónica.

Yuri se enoja más cubriéndose de llamas de color morado. Volvió con Raito y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él creando un torbellino de fuego.

-¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Y no, no sabía que tu especie podía cubrirse con llamas de colores raros.-Pregunto impresionado y preocupado Sonic.

-Nuestra especie puede producir fuego, incluso nos alimentamos de este de vez en cuando, los colores de las llamas dependen de nuestro color de ojos ¿ves?- Explico Jet liberando una pequeña llama azul de su mano.

.

.

.

.

El torbellino que creo Yuri se hace más alto asemejándose a una gran torre. Raito el elevado por la fuerza que de la intensidad de los giros de Yuri haciéndolo volar en medio de el enorme remolino de fuego. Aunque en el fondo sentía miedo él tenía que resistir por Hikari. No dejaría que Yuri se saliera con la suya repentinamente un brillo brota de su piedra magica. Ya en su máxima altura Yuri se lanza en picada, mientras el fuego del torbellino que crea una onda de toda la torre de fuego termina el ataque y hay una gran onda de fuego circular alrededor y no hay rastro de Raito.

-Inútil te lo dije no eras rival para mi ja, ja, ja .-Dice burlón Yuri.

-¡Raito!-Grita afligida Hikari mientras lagrimas brotan por su rostro.

**continuara.**

**Perdonen la tardanza.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Pitukel, Dani-chan, Nikki hyuga y Death the rose knightday Shion mekaro Kasumi McCormick Lawliet **


End file.
